


An Endless Fall into Insanity

by Lumiel_lightbringer



Series: Brothers (Lucifer & Michael) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I probably forgot a tag, Injury, Lucifer (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Maybe - Freeform, Michael (Supernatural) in Lucifer's Cage, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, or seventy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiel_lightbringer/pseuds/Lumiel_lightbringer
Summary: Trapping two pissed-off archangels in an impenetrable cage in the deepest reaches of Hell seemed like a good idea, until Sam, and, unfortunately, his half-brother Adam as well, got front row seats to a celestial fight. But it wasn't what he expected, considering Michael was silent and in the corner watching with them during said celestial fight.Or,Lucifer has the world's worst mental breakdown once he realises that he is locked up in his oh-so familiar prison, yet again.





	An Endless Fall into Insanity

~

It had all happened so fast, he barely realised what was going on.

At first, he's staring Michael eye-to-eye, fear crawling its way through his veins as he sees the pure, unbridled hatred and _rage_ in his older brother's eyes. Then, he's being pulled away. 

His vision begins to blur, with the edges dimming into black.

The world begins to spin faster, and faster, and faster.

When a bright flame erupts on Michael's vessel, Lucifer finds himself able to pull himself back into the front seat of _his_ meat-suit.

Slowly, _angrily_, he turns to meet Castiel's eyes. The minor angel sees the look and before he can even _begin_ to think about running, Lucifer snaps his fingers, exploding the seraph on the spot.

The rage is enough to keep the younger archangel in control of the body, but Sam seems intent on fighting as hard as his pathetic little mortal soul can. Pathetic, of course, in comparison to an archangel's Grace-filled one.

The Fallen Prince would have been able to overpower Sam easily if he wasn't shaking with fear. Trembling at the prospect of what is to come. He never wanted this. He never _will_ want this.

But Michael is already recovered from the attack, his sword in hand. "Brother." Lucifer manages to spit out, attempting, successfully, to hide his panic with anger. He's used to it. He's done it for eons.

Then, like he was slapped in the face, the world is turning once more, this time diagonally? That can't be right.

The grass begins to get closer, but he never hits it.

The previously blue sky behind Michael turns black, and for some reason, his brother is now below him?

All at once, a searing pain tears at Lucifer, or is he Sam?

The two souls battle for control, but Sam, being the actual owner of the body, manages to win, kicking him out and, in turn, flinging the angel's true form down and into Michael, who is _somehow_ still in his vessel.

With freedom over his own thoughts, the Dark Prince regains his consciousness completely, and realises that the black rocks, crumbling and flying around him, are not apart of Earth's sky.

And then, he notices that the temperature is getting colder, and it is not from the Earthly weather sending wind to chill his skin.

He lets out a blood curdling scream, as realisation hits.

He's falling.


End file.
